Arranged Marriage
by Dr. Feelgood122191
Summary: AU. When Keitaro heads home after failing his exams for Tokyo U a second time, his grandmother is there to greet him. Wait a minute; why is he getting married!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. I'm surprised that I haven't started a Love Hina fic until now…odd, seeing as how it's one of my favorite manga of all time.

For my first time writing in this fandom, I hope you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. And that is not my name. Therefore, Love Hina is not mine. So take that, lawyers! *Insert evil laugh*

Chapter One: You want me to do what? With who? For HOW many cookies?

* * *

><p>Keitaro Urashima was your typical Japanese man. He was average in all senses of the word-glasses, dark and short hair, glasses, wasn't fit yet not exactly lazy, etc etc.<p>

The only not average thing about him is that he has a goal. Now, most goals in life are fairly simple. Grow up, get a good enough job, bitch about said job, get married, bitch about your significant other, have children, bitch about said children, and so on and so forth.

Keitaro, however, had a much grander goal.

It all started with a promise. When he was four, he was friends with a young girl. Now this is not uncommon for most people, but Keitaro and this girl had something special. Puppy love, as they say nowadays. And with puppy love comes promises of future marriages and whatnot. Or in this case, getting into the most prestigious college in Japan.

"When we grow up, let's go to Tokyo U together. It's a promise, alright?"

Those were the words spoken to him. He had pinky-sweared on it, and even got a kiss on the cheek for doing so.

Shortly after, the girl moved away. Keitaro, saddened, vowed that he would indeed get into Tokyo U. He would fulfill his promise and meet the girl of his dreams.

Unfortunately for Keitaro, reality seemed to have it out for our lovable immortal young man.

"Man, not again…" Was his lament, as he walked home, utterly defeated.

"Two years in a row of failing the entrance exams…I'm such a loser. I bet she's made it in already…"

Fifteen years later, Keitaro Urashima is now a nineteen year old man, full of life and in his prime. Or, perhaps lack of life, given his current demeanor.

"How could I have let this happen? I told mom and dad I would make it in for sure this time…they aren't going to be happy with me at all. They were sick of me last year; who knows what's going to happen this time…"

The normally upbeat man's face was obviously in despair. In fact, right now if you looked up 'despair' in the dictionary, his picture, along with a certain teacher's picture, would be used to describe it.

Keitaro dreaded returning home; he almost gave into his base instincts telling him to flee while his life was still intact. Of course, he knew better than that. If he did that and got caught-which he had no doubt he would be, given his families connections-his punishment would be far worse than what it would be otherwise.

All too soon, he arrived at his front door step. He sighed, and very unwillingly opened the door that led to what he was sure was his doom.

Unsurprisingly, his parents were both there, looking grim. Of course, that wouldn't be very unusual, given the fact that they had no faith in him whatsoever. What did surprise him, though, was the trio of other relatives that were with them.

"Granny! Kanako! Aunt Haruka-!"

WHACK!

Keitaro saw stars, and his head hit the ground. A large paper fan had appeared out of nowhere, and had promptly given him severe blunt force trauma. Vaguely, Keitaro wondered who in their right mind would teach people-especially bipolar women-that hitting others with blunt weapons was perfectly acceptable.

Of course, he was glad that he hadn't said that out loud; his aunt would've tore him a new one, and then some.

"That's HARUKA, Keitaro." His aunt-er, COUSIN, said, putting back her favorite weapon of choice in the dimension that it had came from.

"You old hag, you didn't have to hit him!" Kanako screeched, quickly rushing to her beloved 'onii-chan's' side, nursing his recent head trauma in her bosom.

"It's fine, Kanako; I'm used to it by now." Keitaro said, sheepish at his tendency to refer to his…COUSIN…as an aunt.

"Hmph." Haruka said, taking a drag from her cancer stick of doom.

"Keitaro, my grandson. It's good to see you again." Hina said, smiling.

If there was one person in the world who Keitaro loved, it was his grandma. Kind-hearted, a bit loony, but otherwise the best person in the world, Hina was the embodiment of what grandmas were supposed to be.

Of course, if you asked Haruka, Kanako, or Keitaro's parents, you would also add in that she was manipulative and had some sadistic sense of humor when it came to the matter of love. But of course, who could ever bother to tell innocent Keitaro about THAT?

Well…aside from the fact that Hina would make their lives VERY miserable if they spoiled Keitaro's image of her, but that's besides the point.

"Granny, it's good to see you again, too!" Keitaro grinned, happy to see his favorite person in the world.

"Ahem."

Keitaro turned to his parents. Both had rather odd looks on their faces.

"Keitaro…my son, you…failed again, didn't you?" His father asked.

Keitaro visibly drooped.

Kiesuke Urashima frowned. While he did not necessarily agree with his son's single-minded determination to get into Tokyo U, he did have a great amount of respect for his bumbling son. After all, most people didn't pursue their dream quite like Keitaro did. However, he still cared greatly for his son's well being. He feared that if Keitaro failed enough times, it would crush him. And he would NOT stand for that to happen.

"I see…I'm sorry to hear that, son. I know you've been trying hard…"

"No…I didn't study enough, that's all." Keitaro said, smiling slightly. "I can always just bunker down and study intensely for next year."

Yokito Urashima glanced at her husband. While she did not quite understand her son's determination to get into Tokyo U (her husband had merely told her it had something to do with Keitaro's pride as a man), she, too, wanted to support her son to her fullest extent. However, with what her mother said…she was sure her unlucky son's life was about to be turned upside down.

"About that…Keitaro…" She began. Keitaro turned to her, sending her a questioning gaze.

"Granny has been…talking to us. And…we agreed that if you weren't able to get into Tokyo U this year…"

"They agreed to having an arranged marriage with another influential clan." Hina finished, smiling brightly, as if she was merely discussing the weather.

Of course, Keitaro thought otherwise.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

* * *

><p>~Kyoto, Shinmei-ryu Dojo<p>

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Came an cry that oddly enough happened at the exact same time as our lovable ronin.

Tsuruko Aoyama sighed. Where had she gone so wrong, that her sister had turned into such a man-hater…?

"Like I said, due to a request from the Urashima clan, I have agreed to let the heir Keitaro have your hand in marriage."

Motoko Aoyama was mad. No, not just mad. She was _livid_. How could her sister betray her like this? How could her sister force her to get married to a _man_?

Of course, she had no interest in the fairer sex either; it was just that men in general were perverts, good-for-nothings, and all around evil beings of sin that should be annihilated and otherwise destroyed. As far as she was concerned, the only thing they were useful for was backbreaking labor and reproducing. And even then, they were still useless.

"Motoko…please, listen to me. I know you aren't particularly fond of men, but trust me, they aren't nearly as bad as you think they are…"

"Says the one who left me for a man! I'll never forgive them…any of them!" Motoko argued back. Normally, her self-preservation would've kicked in and prevented herself from saying such things, but this was such an injustice that she could not-no, WOULD not, stand for.

Tsuruko sighed again, a headache quickly forming. She looked to her other sisters. She could always talk to them and see how they would like to be married off instead (although, honestly, that sounded a little hollow in her ears; what were they, livestock?), but she had to somehow cause Motoko to go through with this. She just wanted her youngest sister to be happy. All she had to do was throw away her hatred for men. And judging by all that she has heard of the young Keitaro, he sounded like the perfect match.

"Why can't one of our other sisters marry the man? It's not like it makes a difference!" Motoko accused, unknowingly saying what was just on her sister's mind.

Tsuruko again looked at her sisters.

Tamiko, the next youngest. Seventeen years of age, she looked nothing like her sisters. Her hair was blonde, which was rare in the Aoyama line, and as such, she was frequently considered a delinquent by those who did not know her. Her eyes were a striking bright blue, and it felt like she was staring directly into your soul when her gaze turned on you. She was currently watching her youngest and eldest sister argue with a bored look on her face, clearly wishing she was anywhere but there.

The twins, Chika and Yukiko. 19 years of age. Despite being twins, the only way you'd be able to tell that they were related would be due to their faces. Chika had long, luscious brown hair, while Yukiko had short white hair. Chika had green eyes; Yukiko had grey. Their personalities were different, too. Chika was lazy and frequently dozed off, while Yukiko was more like the stereotypical teenager, listening to boy bands and all that fun stuff. Chika had long ago stopped listening, and was snoozing against the wall. Yukiko looked like she was listening, but her eyes were glazed over.

Mizuki. 20 years of age. Her hair was identical to Motoko's, and she had dark brown eyes. The most withdrawn of the sisters, she was shy and did not interact with people much. She was also the shortest, although admittedly that was only a couple of centimeters shorter than Motoko, who was the next shortest. She was hiding in a corner, cleaning her blade, and kept throwing nervous glances towards Motoko, obviously concerned.

Finally, Yoshie. 22 years old. The most outgoing of the sisters. Ironically, she looked almost identical to Mizuki, the only difference being the height difference, and Yoshie's hair being an orange color. Her appetite was legendary in the Aoyama family, and she was usually found eating something. Right now was no different; an apple was being slowly devoured, and she had her attention set on Tsuruko.

Tsuruko sighed yet again. Clapping her hands, she brought attention to herself again.

"Alright, since Motoko seems so unwilling to go through with this, what about the rest of you? What's your thoughts about being married to the young Urashima?"

Yoshie snorted. "We already promised them our youngest daughter for their heir. And if Motoko doesn't want to, too bad. She's the youngest, therefore she's the one getting married."

"That's another thing!" Motoko yelled. "That…MAN…is four years my senior! It would make much more sense to have one of the twins or Mizuki marry him since they are closer to his age!"

Chika yawned lazily. "I dunno about that. I don't fancy marrying for awhile…and if I had a husband, it would interrupt my sleeping schedule. Besides, I think it would calm you down a bit."

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "No way am I getting married off. There's that totally cute guy who works at the café, and I somehow doubt that he'll go out with me if I've got a wedding band on."

Mizuki whimpered. That was all she needed to do in order to give her answer.

"And you, Tamiko?" Tsuruko asked.

"I ain't getting involved in this. Besides, I already have a boyfriend. Not my problem." She answered bluntly.

'Figures.' Tsuruko thought bitterly. She turned to Motoko.

"Well, you heard them. We will be leaving to meet him tomorrow at 7 AM sharp. Or would you disgrace your clan by running away from this?"

Motoko gritted her teeth. Figures that Tsuruko would bring honor into it…

"Fine. But that does not mean I will agree to this! It is just to meet him; that is all. And if I don't like him-which I won't-then we will come back home, and never speak of this again!"

Tsuruko groaned. Once Motoko had her mind set, even Tsuruko herself was hard pressed to stop her.

"Very well. But! You will not attack him and you will give him a chance before you pass judgment. Otherwise I will get Mother involved, and we all know what will happen if she interfere."

Motoko shuddered; she feared few things in the world. For those who knew her, she hated turtles. Absolutely loathed the reptiles. If one came anywhere near her, she was prone to flip completely out and go berserk.

That was her irrational fear. Her rational fears were much worse than any animal in the world.

Her sister was near the top of that list. Tsuruko was the most powerful swordswoman their dojo had seen in years, and despite her kind and usually easygoing nature, Motoko knew how scary her eldest sister could become if properly motivated.

Her mother were even worse than Tsuruko. Motoko had never quite liked her mother, and for good reason (in her opinion); much like a certain old hag from the Urashima line had a tendency to manipulate her family members (especially her favorite grandson), her mother LOVED to meddle into everybody's affairs. If things did not go her way, she got violent. In that respect, she was even worse than Tsuruko; at least Tsuruko gave you a little bit of warning before you found a blade at your neck. Her mother would decapitate any who dared crossed her without second thought.

Of course, her mother had yet to actually kill anyone, but Motoko was sure that one day she would really snap and murder their whole dojo.

"Fine. I shall meet with this man. I assume the rest of you shall be there?" Motoko asked, looking from one sister to the next.

Just as Tamiko and Yukiko were about to open their mouths, no doubt to say something along the lines of going out with their boyfriend/crush, Tsuruko's eyes quickly took on a demonic gleam. The kind of gleam that tells you that if you do not agree with what the owner of said gleam says, life will become difficult for you very soon.

Needless to say, all of the Aoyama siblings were a bit _too _cheerful to go meet Motoko's husband-to-be.

* * *

><p>~Keitaro's House<p>

"Okay, let me get this straight," Keitaro said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The Aoyama family, a prestigious family that is equal to ours in terms of power and influence, has offered up one of their daughter's hand in marriage for the sake of both of our dojos future?"

"Yep." Haruka said.

"And Granny said yes without a second thought, and immediately offered me up, KNOWING PERFECTLY WELL that I had plans of my own?"

"Mm." Yokito nodded.

"And not ONE of you even TRIED to talk her out of it?" Keitaro scowled.

Kiesuke looked away, embarrassed.

"…Unbelievable."

"Well, think of it this way, grandson," Hina spoke up. "Not only will you be able to get into Tokyo U without a problem due to our combined influences, but you'll also be sharing ownership of the Hinata Apartments with your wife! Not to mention that money will never be an issue again!"

At this, Kanako opened her mouth, but a sharp glare from Hina silenced her. Keitaro, despite being as dense as he was, picked up on this, but decided not to comment. He'd likely get it out of Haruka later, anyway.

"Okay…so I take it I'm going to meet this…Motoko soon?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, as a matter of fact. At the Hinata Apartments. Rest up tonight, grandson. I have no doubt that you'll need it tomorrow."

Cackling like the mad old hag she was, Hina stood up, bowed to Yokito and Kiesuke, and ushered Haruka and Kanako out of the house.

Keitaro looked at his parents bemused.

"Just what has she gotten me into this time?"

A/N: And there we go. Wow, I'm proud of myself; I created OCs! I probably shouldn't have started this since I already have four other fics I'm still working on, but when you're struck with inspiration, might as well take use of it. Besides, one of those fics is almost done, and I'm probably just going to discontinue two of the others. Or put them on the backburner. Said backburner being across the world.

Anyway, a bit different than your normal Love Hina fic. Motoko x Keitaro is my favorite pairing, so I thought I might as well give it a shot. The whole promised girl thing will be somewhat of a minor event, just something to cause drama later on. But there will be NO Naru x Keitaro. Moments, yes. Actual pairing, no. I don't really like Naru that much as a character, and I absolutely refuse to pair her with Keitaro. So, sorry to disappoint any Keitaro x Naru fans who are reading this, but that's just how I feel.

Ahem. So, there. I hope to have the next chapter out in about a week, although, knowing me, I'll put it off until next month or so…

Until next time.

~The Doc


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll. I have no clue where all of these ideas are coming from. I just hope that I can keep them coming…maybe I can finish this within a month! …Yeah right. But it's a nice goal, isn't it?

10 reviews for the first chapter! Woot! Another roll!

Disclaimer: Still not Ken Akamatsu; still don't own Love Hina.

Chapter Two: Girls, Girls, Girls

* * *

><p>Keitaro stopped as he looked up at the old building. After the somewhat exhausting journey up the steps from hell (it wasn't HIS fault that he was so out of shape due to studying for Tokyo U for all these years), they had finally made it to the Hinata Apartments.<p>

Keitaro breathed in deeply. Ah, the smell of fresh cut grass, the spring breeze, and something burning…

"Wait, what was that last one?" Keitaro asked, bewildered.

Err, the spring breeze?

"Are you sure?"

Yes I'm sure! There was absolutely no explosion due to an experiment gone wrong from a young exotic scientist from a made up kingdom!

"…Whatever you say."

ANYway, Keitaro thought back fondly to his childhood days. After all, he hadn't been to his grandmother's hotel since about the time he made his promise with the promised girl. He frowned at that. What would he do if he got married to this Motoko? What would his promised girl say, if they ever met up again?

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his parents nudged him. He sighed. It was time for the marriage interview…

* * *

><p>Motoko grumbled as she, along with her many sisters, walked back to her current lodgings. She hadn't been at the Hinata Apartments long-approximately six months, give or take.<p>

She scoffed at the notion of meeting her 'future husband' ("Hah! As if I'd actually agree to this marriage!"); let alone in a all-girls dormitory! She didn't care if he was the landlady's grandson; it was absurd!

Yet, here she was, halfway from the train station to the apartments. Her sisters had been unusually quiet this morning; indeed, the most that had been said was "Good morning" and other such pleasantries.

That silence was soon broken.

"A penny for your thoughts, sister?" Tsuruko asked, smiling with her seemingly ever-present smile.

Motoko shot a glare at her, then grumbled, "Why do we have to go through with this, again?"

"I have already explained, sister. Surely you can understand the reasoning by now?"

"I get that part. It's more or less why _I _have to be the one to do it."

"Again, we've already been through this. The point is, we're almost there, and there's no turning back now."

Motoko grunted; damn her sister for always being right.

"Fine…"

That man had BETTER not keep her waiting…

* * *

><p>Keitaro shuddered; he had the distinct feeling that somebody was talking about him, and wasn't very happy about it. He knew a couple of people that wouldn't be happy to talk about him, too.<p>

He had already met with the tenants, after finding out with much shock that the Hinata Apartments were now an all-girls dormitory. Of course, it didn't help that granny had somehow failed to mention that it was quite possible for one of the tenants to be bathing at about the time he and his parents went in for a soak in the hot springs. Needless to say, a very violent scene occurred afterward, only ending when Haruka had bashed the unruly tenant upside the head.

Naru Narusegawa was a beautiful young lass of seventeen years. It turned out she was also studying for Tokyo U, although she was obviously much more intelligent than he was; something which she was quick to point out and make fun of him for. Keitaro could've swore she had some martial art training, too; her right hook was _painful_…

Konno Mitsune, whom Naru referred to as Kitsune, was his age. She had the smell of alcohol around her, and her eyes seemed to be almost completely closed, much like a foxes. Keitaro quickly made the connection between her nickname and her personality; indeed, she had already tried to swindle money out of him forty-seven times in the mere twenty minutes he had been there.

Kaolla Su was a rambunctious girl, thirteen years old. He quickly learned that the burning smell he had noticed earlier had indeed came from an incident with Su ("See, narrator? I knew you said something like that!"); she was a mad scientist, easily smarter than all of the brightest minds in Japan put together (and the majority of the known world, for that matter). She had a tendency to create deadly machines quite capable of putting his immortality to the test. He wasn't sure who scared him more; Naru and her violent nature, Kitsune with her teasing, or Su with her megalomaniacal tendencies.

Shinobu Maehara, the fourth tenant, was just a few months younger than Su. Out of the four, Keitaro liked her the most. 'Well, not _like_ like,' he thought, looking around wildly as if Naru could read his mind (of which he had little doubt). She was quiet and didn't say much, although, according to Hina, she was just shy and had also gone through some problems with her parents. She was also a very good cook, apparently.

Which left the fifth tenant, Motoko Aoyama. Keitaro gulped; she was the one he was getting married to. And after Haruka explained to him that she wasn't exactly fond of men (kinda likes Naru's dislike for him, except more extreme), he wasn't looking forward to this. At all.

Several more minutes passed before a plethora of footsteps made themselves heard, as well as an "I'm home…"

He turned.

A group of beautiful young women had just entered the building. He quickly scanned all of them; Haruka had made sure to give him the characteristics of Motoko beforehand, so that he didn't make a fool of himself by greeting the wrong person, like he was prone to.

His eyes quickly settled on Motoko. Long, black hair, earthly brown eyes, slightly taller than him (he took a slight blow to his pride at this fact), and a dangerous sword at her side; sounded like the woman he was looking for.

Tsuruko smiled. So _this_ was the infamous Keitaro. Hina had talked frequently about her grandson, gushing over everything and anything, from his good points to his less than stellar luck.

She glanced over at her younger sister. Motoko's eyes had narrowed, a fact that was not lost on Keitaro, who appeared to start sweating. Apparently, he had fallen short of Motoko's standards.

Motoko glared at the young ronin. He was completely unimposing, looked as if he had never exercised in his life, and gave off the general aura of a weakling. Her most hated type of men. And that was saying something.

Keitaro, now sweating profusely, decided to take the initiative.

"Erm, h-hello…you must be…Motoko, right? I…I'm Keitaro. K-Keitaro Urashima." He started nervously.

Motoko's glare intensified. How dare this male, cowardly as he was, speak to her so familiarly…

She tensed; Tsuruko's ki had flared, signaling her to reply to his greeting…or else.

"I am Motoko Aoyama, a warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu. It is…_nice_," she hissed at 'nice' "to meet you…Urashima. I would also prefer if you called me Aoyama instead of Motoko."

Keitaro gulped; this wasn't the way he had hoped it would go at all.

"Um…S-sorry, Aoyama. I didn't mean to, um, insult you or anything." He laughed slightly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

Motoko could almost hear the gears in her sister's head turning, no doubt to figure out a way that would somehow force her to get engaged to this pathetic man. Indeed, her sister had one of her famous looks plastered on her face; this was NOT going to end well…

"…That is alright, Urashima. I will forgive you…this time." Her eyes narrowed again. "Please, tell me more about yourself…I have not heard much about you, other than you are four years my senior and your name."

'Let's see how worthless he really is,' Motoko thought.

"Well…I am a two year ronin as of yesterday. I don't really have any hobbies…just sketching, for the most part. And I'm not too smart or athletic either…Just your average guy, I guess." He replied.

Motoko raised an eyebrow. "A ronin? Just where are you trying to get into?"

"Tokyo University."

Motoko was certainly surprised at that. This worthless man was trying to get into the most prestigious college in Japan?

"And why, after failing for two years, are you still trying? I am sure that you surely have realized that if you have not gotten in by now, you most likely will never get in."

Keitaro winced slightly at her bluntness. But before he could go onto his 'promised girl' story that he oh so loved to talk about, Tsuruko interrupted.

"I think that his determination to get into something as grand as Tokyo U is rather impressive, especially after failing twice. He must have a lot of patience and motivation…something which you have recently been lacking, sister." Motoko shot her a glare. 'Stop trying to make him not sound like such a loser!'

Tsuruko smiled at Keitaro. "Please forgive my sister's rudeness and bluntness; she is just not used to this idea yet."

Keitaro blinked. For looking extremely similar to her sister, this woman was much different in personality. If he remembered correctly, Haruka said that this was…

"That's okay, err…Tsuruko. I actually find this hard to believe myself. I can't really blame her. This is all just too sudden."

"You've got that right," Kanako muttered. Curse that old hag, trying to marry off her beloved brother.

"So, Mo-I mean, Aoyama," Keitaro corrected himself. "What about you? Like you just stated, I don't know much about you either."

"Hmph. I've already told you most everything about me. I am a warrior of the Shinmei-Ryu, the youngest of seven daughters, and heir to our dojo."

"That's it? No hobbies, nothing?" Keitaro asked, frowning. Just what kind of life do you have to live in order to have such a short list of things that defined you? …Not that he was one to talk.

"I have no need for such distractions." Motoko retorted. 'This man is really infuriating, prying into my life like that.' She thought bitterly.

Haruka smiled. Despite Motoko's obvious distaste for her nephew, she could see her opening up slightly to the bumbling young man. Keitaro had that effect on people; his nature just naturally made him lovable.

Tsuruko, who had remained observing since she last spoke, decided to try to wrap things up.

"I believe I have made my decision on these two getting married. What of you?" She inquired of Kiesuke and Yokito. "Do you believe that these two should be wed? Or would you rather have him discover his own love?"

Kiesuke glanced at his wife, and sweat dropped instantly. Yokito's face had lit up, no doubt planning the wedding, number of children and names of said children, the honeymoon, and everything else in between.

"Well, I think we all know where my wife stands," He started, as he backed away subtly from his wife, "But I am not so sure. While I do think that Motoko would be a good choice for my son, I do not like the idea of forcing them to get married if they do not wish to. Where do you stand, Miss Tsuruko?"

"Me? I believe that, as you say, they are good choices for one another. Keitaro's passive and docile nature compliments Motoko's rash and stubborn nature. Not only that, but I believe that they can change one another, and find a happy, loving relationship." Tsuruko said, smiling serenely.

Kiesuke grinned. "Indeed. Well, in that case, I'm all for it." 'And who knows?' Kiesuke thought. 'Perhaps this can somehow positively influence Keitaro's ambitions as well.'

Motoko was flabbergasted. No…this could only mean-

"It is decided," Tsuruko said. "Keitaro Urashima and Motoko Aoyama are now engaged. May the two of you find happiness in each other."

Motoko's eye began twitching. Mentally, she was screaming and casting down every god in existence. Physically, her hand was on her sword, ready to fight for her freedom from this accursed engagement, even if she knew that it was a worthless struggle.

Keitaro had less violent thoughts, although they were similar.

'Great, now what? I'm engaged to a woman who I don't even really know, and who doesn't even really like me, and this is going to destroy my odds for getting into Tokyo U! Not only that, but what am I going to say to my promised girl?'

Somewhere in the back of his brain, he also wondered vaguely why his mother was drooling. He decided to worry about it later; he had more important things to worry about right now.

Before he could say anything, though, Haruka spoke up for the first time.

"Well, now that that's all settled…what are you going to do, Keitaro? Granny was talking about giving the Apartments to you if you liked, and you could stay here with Motoko."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that Hina was planning something; she would've never just left him the Hinata Apartments just like that before…

"Or, you could come back to Kyoto with us and live there with Motoko." Tsuruko said, smiling. "No matter what you choose, it will be accepted by all of us."

She gave one of her 'demon smiles' to Motoko, who had been on the verge of arguing. Needless to say, Motoko found that she was quite okay with either choice.

Keitaro frowned. "I think…"

* * *

><p>AN: BOOM cliffhanger! Sorry, but I felt that would be a good time to end this chapter. Besides, I have an important announcement to make.

All right, as you can all tell, there is two different paths this story can take. Keitaro can choose to inherent the Hinata Inn and live there like in the original story with the Hinata girls, or he can go to Kyoto to the Shinmei-Ryu school and live in the dojo with the Aoyama sisters. And as far as I'm concerned, I could fit either of these into the story. However, I like to have feedback before I decide, so that's where you guys come in.

See that review button at the bottom of the page? Use it. Tell me what you want: Hinata girls, or the Aoyama sisters. Canon characters, or original characters. Either way, they will play their own part in this story, one way or another. Even if Keitaro goes to the Shinmei-Ryu dojo, the Hinata girls will still play a part in this story, and vice-versa.

And to allay the fears of a couple of my reviewers (I believe it was Vermillion-Zero and ValisFan): The story will indeed focus on Motoko and Keitaro. Just because there are a few more characters doesn't mean they are going to take the spotlight. Sure, they will interact with the other characters a lot, but this story will ALWAYS be about Keitaro and Motoko. Not Keitaro and one of the other Hinata girls, not Keitaro and Mutsumi, not Keitaro and Tsuruko, not Keitaro and one of Motoko's other sisters or anything like that. I'm a Keitaro and Motoko fan, and I will be _damned_ if my first Love Hina fanfic isn't about these two.

And to tsaieric…of course there are going to be hints of Keitaro/Naru. Just because I hate her doesn't mean that I'm going to drop any feelings she does have for the lovable ronin. The promised girl thing is still going to be a part of the story, although it's not going to end like it did in the manga (of course it won't; this is a Keitaro/Motoko story!). And there is still going to be hints of Keitaro/everybody; that was Love Hina's selling point, after all. If Motoko hadn't fallen in love with Keitaro in the original story, this fan fiction-as well as quite a few others-would never have been made. Perhaps. In any case, this is not going to be a harem fic. There will be a lot of one-sided loves, but, like I said, Keitaro/Motoko will always be the main pairing.

So, with that being said, I think that wraps things up. I await your reviews patiently, and hope to see you all soon.

Until next time.

~The Doc


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aww, you guys are really making me blush with your reviews. I will try my hardest to keep this updated as much as possible. …Provided that my internet doesn't keep screwing up every time I go to do something online, like it oh so loves to…

Wow. Total landslide on where you guys wanted Keitaro to go.

Hinata: 7

Either: 2

Kyoto: 15

…Yeah, I'd say that's a landslide. So, Kyoto it is. Personally, I wanted to do Kyoto anyway, but I like to hear what you guys like to say.

To answer a couple of questions, yes, Motoko was living at the dorms before this story began. She would be the second-to-last tenant to join the Inn, with Shinobu coming in sometime after her (with Naru, Kitsune and Su all being there prior to Motoko, in that order).

As for if I'm going to bash characters (like Naru), the answer would be not really. Sure, I might put a jab in there every now and then, but I'm not going to turn this into a Naru-hate fic (or anyone else-hate fic, for that matter). It's purely romance with a slight hint of a harem. Plus, I don't really like fics that completely bash characters, so I'm not going to write one.

So, yayifications! Chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be here, sitting at home and getting fat if I owned Love Hina. I also wouldn't be broke.

Chapter Three: Kyoto, Teasing, and Sister Troubles

* * *

><p>"I think…"<p>

Everybody watched him hesitantly. Haruka had a bad feeling he was going to do the wrong thing and choose to stay at the Hinata. While she certainly wouldn't mind-after all, she hadn't really spent much time with Keitaro in the last few years-she wasn't so sure about what the other tenants would think-particularly Naru. Plus, Hina wouldn't allow her to interfere too much with Keitaro's life-she wouldn't be able to be his shield against Naru's and Motoko's very explosive tempers.

Kiesuke watched his son's thoughtful face, frowning. He glanced at his wife and adopted daughter. Both were obviously not paying attention, seeing as how Yokito was off in dreamland with thoughts of her son being married, and Kanako was most likely plotting the murder of Hina and possibly Motoko.

Personally, he didn't know what Keitaro should do. For one thing, living at an all-girls dorm was a bad thing no matter _what_ the circumstances. Not to mention that violent Narusegawa…but all the same, he'd feel safer if Keitaro was under the watchful eyes of Haruka.

On the other hand…he was still hesitant about Keitaro moving farther away. He knew he had to let his son go sometime, but in this situation…Motoko didn't seem too fond of marrying Keitaro, and he was sure she'd make his life miserable if given half the chance.

But, in the end, it was up to Keitaro. He trusted his son's judgment; no matter where he lived, Keitaro would be looked after one way or another, whether it was by Haruka at the Hinata or Tsuruko at the Shinmei-Ryu Dojo.

Keitaro had a similar train of thought to his father. 'I can't believe Granny's really making me go through with this…I should've known she was going to pull something like this.'

He glanced at Motoko, who was avoiding eye contact. 'I'm not too thrilled about marrying her, either; I don't even know her! But if I know Granny, she will somehow make this happen one way or another, so I don't really have much of a choice…'

He met Tsuruko's eyes. She smiled. 'Well…at least if I go there, she'll be able to keep Motoko from outright killing me. I think…and her sisters can't be _that _bad…even though I haven't said anything to them yet.'

He looked at his aunt. 'If I stay here, I have the added bonus of being in a familiar area…but Haruka won't be there to solve all of my problems. I'd have to fend for myself for the most part…and I don't think that Naru will let this stand. Agh, why does these things always seem to happen to me…'

He sighed. He chanced one last glance at Motoko-who still ignored him-and spoke his mind.

"I think…I will move to the Shinmei-Ryu Dojo."

Motoko's head shot up. She glared at him. 'What is that vile male playing at?' She wondered, irritating that this…_filth_ was going to be tainting her home.

"Ho ho…so you've made your decision, grandson?" Came an old, batty voice.

All eyes turned to where Hina Urashima stood, smiling at the disbelieving faces (and murderous gaze of Kanako).

The elder Urashima sat down next to her favorite grandson. She bowed to Tsuruko, who bowed back. Then she turned to Keitaro.

"Well? Why have you decided to move there? Surely Haruka told you that you can move here if you'd like?"

Keitaro gulped. Despite his love for her, his grandmother still scared the crap out of him. He knew of her power; most Urashima's were powerful martial artists, and he knew if he said one wrong thing, he was going to be on a one-way trip to England.

"W-well, I don't think it'd be proper for a man to live in a all-girl's dorm, Granny. …Besides, that would mean I would be troubling Haruka with my inexperience at running the dorm. It's probably just better for me to go live there and learn their customs, seeing as how I will be joining their family." 'And seeing as how you would force me to join them whether I want to or not.' he added silently.

Hina cackled. She knew perfectly well what her grandson had just thought; after all, she couldn't blame him for being somewhat sour about the situation. 'Oh, but trust me, grandson; you'll thank me in the end.'

"Very well. Looks like you've learned something in your 19 years after all, grandson." Keitaro's eye twitched; did she just imply he was stupid? "All right. Tsuruko," Hina turned to the eldest Aoyama, "he's all yours. Take care of him; he is clumsy and has absolutely terrible luck, but you'll find that he is capable of doing everything you throw at him, no matter how difficult."

Tsuruko smiled. "I thank you. And do not worry, for I shall personally watch over him. I believe that he will thrive in our dojo." She stood up, turning to her sisters, all of whom had stayed silent for the entire exchange. "Come, sisters. Motoko, we will all go on ahead to the station. Get to know your new husband, and help him gather his things from his home."

Motoko, faced with no other options, merely growled, bowed, and said, "It shall be done, sister." Then she shot a glare at Keitaro, who flinched. "Very well, _honored husband-" _She threw as much venom as she could into the words, "-let us head to your parent's house in order to pack your things. After all, we wouldn't want you without nothing more than what you are carrying right now, would we?"

Keitaro gulped; he had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

><p>"Sister, are you sure about this? I think our dear Motoko will likely try to murder the poor kid on the way to his house…" Yoshie whispered to her elder sister as the Aoyama sisters (sans Motoko) headed towards the train station.<p>

Tsuruko smiled. "I would've honestly preferred you, Mizuki or Chika to take his hand in marriage-I have a feeling that things would've been much smoother if that was the case. However, this may prove to be to our advantage. This might cure Motoko's hatred for men-or at least lessen it greatly-and he may even affect all of us positively. What are your thoughts on him?"

Yoshie chuckled. "He's gentle, unlike most of us. I doubt he could harm a fly-unless he tripped on it, by the sounds of it. I'm actually kinda worried about his clumsiness-that could prove to be fatal, especially in our home, where all of the students are female and most of the instructors are also female. And Motoko's fan club might also kill him, too; you know how overprotective they are."

"Indeed. Well, I know I said I'd keep an eye on him, but do you think you could as well? After all, contrary to popular belief, I cannot be everywhere at once. All it would take is for me to be on a mission and for him to have a mishap, and then I'd be coming home to a funeral and a blood war between us and the Urashima's."

"I'll see what I can do. If all else fails, while you're gone, I'll just tie him up in a room or something and keep guard over him. That way, he can't have an accident and the girls can't kill him while he's asleep."

Both women laughed lightly at that, drawing weird looks from their younger siblings.

* * *

><p>"So. This is your room." Motoko stated as she did a quick look around Keitaro's room.<p>

Keitaro, sweating bullets from Motoko's attitude, nodded. "Y-Yes. As you can see, I do not have much." And indeed that was true-his room consisted of a bed, desk, and a couple of cabinets with a closet. A couple of pictures of a younger Keitaro were on the walls-all of them were obviously family photos, since Kanako, Kiesuke, Yokito, Haruka and Hina were in all of them, along with a few people Motoko didn't know, and didn't care to ask about.

Motoko's eyes lingered on the cabinets, the closet and the bed; she had no doubt that Keitaro had dirty magazines stashed away-all she would have to do is find them, and she'd have a perfect excuse to kill the man. She opened the closet with a bang, and instead of finding porn-like she expected-she found Tokyo University books, clothes, and-

"Is that a sword?" Motoko asked, frowning as she clasped the blade in her hands.

Keitaro nodded, nervously putting his hand behind his head. "Yeah, it is." He said lamely. "As you probably know, my family has a lot of skilled martial artists. When I was younger, Granny tried to teach me the secret techniques and whatnot of our family's fighting style. Needless to say, with my clumsiness and my streak of bad luck, that proved to be impossible. Once we adopted Kanako, Granny gave up on me, and began training her, since she seemed to be naturally talented. I kept the blade-I've never used it or anything, but I didn't want to just get rid of it."

Motoko regarded him. "Do you take care of it?"

"Well, yeah. I usually clean it and all that every so often, to keep it from rusting."

"And you never do any katas with it?"

"I used to, right after Granny took Kanako over me. I thought I could somehow train myself, but it went even worse than my training with Granny, so I just stopped one day. And I've never really bothered to start up again."

Motoko drew the blade, examining it as Keitaro packed his few belongings. It was a beautiful katana, obviously well cared for. There were no intricate designs on it, unlike Motoko's, which had certain patterns on it to distinguish it from other swords.

"What's it called?" She asked, now interested.

"Well, I never really got around to giving it a name. Granny never said anything about it, either, so it's been an unnamed blade."

"…I see. Well, in that case, Urashima, you will need to give it a name before we get to my home. We take naming our swords very seriously, since it reflects who we are as a warrior."

"…Why don't you give it a name then, Aoyama? I'm sure that you can think of one better than me."

Motoko regarded him yet again. 'This man…he does not seem to understand the implications of another naming his sword.' It vexed her-despite all of her best efforts to demean the man in front of her, he always did or said something that caught her off guard.

"…Very well, Urashima. As of now, this sword shall be named Amaterasu, named after the sun goddess who rules the heavens."

Keitaro thought about it for a moment, then nodded, smiling. "Yeah…Amaterasu…I like it. Thank you, Aoyama. It is a great honor to me for you to have named my sword."

'You have no idea how great of an honor…' Motoko thought, wondering if she should tell her…husband what the implications of her naming his blade were. She shook her head mentally-it would wait until later. For now, she supposed that she should help the young man out so that they could get to her home faster.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, I've been agonizing for a couple of weeks on how to end this chapter…the creative juices just aren't flowing right now. Doesn't help that the humidity in Minnesota has risen to the absolute miserable level-I can barely walk upstairs to get a drink without breaking a sweat. Plus, we have no A/C…it sucks.

But enough of my bitching. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, although it may take awhile. Whenever I get on one of my creative streaks, something always seems to come up. Plus, I've got an itching to play Disgaea again, and I've been putting that off for several days. Not to mention I got into a new pairing for fics-Harry Potter to be precise-so I've been doing a lot of reading lately. Such a shame that pairing is so obscure…oh well.

Anyway, like I said, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Edit: After a couple of reviewers noted that the latter half of the chapter where in italics, I went and changed that, as well as added those separating line thingys. Thank you, **Halo Knight Zero** and **rincewind2000** for pointing that out to me, since I probably wouldn't have noticed it anytime soon.

Until next time.

~The Doc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did, the anime would've been much better, and the manga would've been longer and had more Kei/Mot action!

Chapter Four: Meeting the Parents, and Keitaro's Clumsiness

Keitaro was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Here he was, standing outside the legendary Shinmei-Ryu Dojo, about to meet his future wife's parents.

Actually, nervous was a understatement; he was panicking on the inside. Only the Aoyama sisters' presence was preventing him from outright bolting.

Then again, he supposed that maybe they could understand his emotions. Sure, he had agreed to this, but at the same time, it was a huge step for him. Well, it was a huge step for anyone, but for him, it was especially big.

Next to him, Motoko was idly wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve this.

The doors to the ancient dojo creaked open, disrupting all trains of thought. Two servants were bowing to the Aoyamas, plus Keitaro, and beckoned them inside.

Keitaro gulped. He had a sinking feeling that he was walking to his doom.

The hallway that they began walking down was somehow impressive, despite the wooden look and severe lack of decoration; at most, there was the occasional table and pot of flowers, or a portrait of some noble-looking samurai. Servants were bowing to them as they passed, although Keitaro noted that several of the servants aimed subtle glares in his direction. While Keitaro was sure Tsuruko was perceptive enough to pick up on this, she either just didn't notice, was too deep in thought, or ignored it.

They reached the end of the hallway, where two armed guards met with Tsuruko. After some quiet chatting-that involved glances at him and Motoko-they nodded, and opened the doors for them.

The large room-which was easily the size of a small house, if Keitaro had to guess-was open just like the hallway had been, although many scrolls adorned the walls, with some sort of saying or kanji on them. On the opposite end of the room, part of the floor was raised, and on them were a small group of people. A very imposing man was smiling as they approached, although when Keitaro caught his eye, his smile melted into a scowl.

Keitaro felt like crying. He was _not _looking forward to the father/son-in-law talk.

"Welcome back, daughters." He said imperiously. Movement on either side of him caught Keitaro's attention. All of the Aoyama sisters had moved in front of Keitaro and bowed before him, simultaneously saying "Father". With that, all but Motoko took places on either side of him. She, instead, fell back next to him.

The glare came back onto him. Keitaro began to wonder if there was any chance that he could somehow have Kanako take his place. Of course, Hina would make his life hell for awhile, but at least he could take _that_; this kind of pressure wasn't really helping his already pathetic confidence.

"So, you are Hina's grandson. Hmm. I was expecting someone more…imposing." Motoko's father said in a very haughty tone. Keitaro actually winced.

"It's…very nice to meet you, sir." Keitaro was amazed that he was not stuttering. "I am Keitaro Urashima." He wasn't sure what to do, so he bowed to the man.

It seemed to be the correct option, since the man didn't seem to have a reaction to it. Or at least, a obviously negative one. That always helped.

"Hmm. I am Renji Aoyama."

A woman who sat next to the Aoyama head smiled at Keitaro. "And I am Yuki Aoyama. It's very nice to meet you, young Urashima."

Keitaro blinked. _'Wow, she's so much nicer than her husband…'_ "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Yuki smiled, and then clapped her hands. One of the guards brought a folder to her. She opened it with a flourish, then looked at the contents within.

"According to our information," _'I wonder how they got that?'_ Keitaro wondered idly. "you are a two-time ronin, and have no source of income. Furthermore, you are untrained in the art, you have had no past relationships…"

With each statement it felt like a mortal blow to Keitaro. Or rather, his pride. Or lack thereof, at any rate.

After somehow managing to list every one of the achievements and failures (the latter being more numerous than the former), she eyed him with a critical eye, and Keitaro instantly got the feeling that unlike his previous thought, she was _far _worse than her husband.

"It surprises me that someone like your grandmother could've raised someone like you…you're nothing but a spoiled, sheltered child! All of your failings were for some silly little promise that you made fifteen years ago…while that is admirable to a certain extent, this is almost bordering on lunacy! What makes you think that you are worthy of Motoko?"

Keitaro had a sinking feeling that Yuki had learned all of her information about him via his grandmother. And what, his dedication made him a lunatic? That was just downright rude!

He noticed Tsuruko rolling her eyes, while her sisters seemed to be smirking at his public humiliation. At least he had one ally…sort of.

Motoko herself had a satisfied smile on her face, obviously proud of her parents running him down. He fidgeted; he had to choose his words carefully.

He was cut off, however, by Tsuruko.

"Mother, stop this. You're making the poor man nervous. Not only that, but humiliating him in front of everyone is hardly honorable. That promise of his shows dedication, which is a good virtue to have, as you have told all of us time and time again. While he may not be Einstein, he has chosen the scholar path rather than the warrior path, which is his choice, not ours. Finally, he is not a warrior due to his inherent clumsiness, which is a natural trait of his. There is no fault in that, and I think we all can agree that Hina must've had a reason for allowing him to follow the path he has chosen-"

"SILENCE!" Renji roared suddenly, causing everyone sans Yuki to jump. "Tsuruko, how dare you talk to your mother in that way! Remember your place!" Tsuruko looked humbled, although she also looked a tad angry. "And you, boy!" He barked at Keitaro, who jumped noticeably. "Have shameless of you to hide behind a woman's skirt as she fights your battles for you! Are you not a man?"

Keitaro, although sufficiently cowed, became indignant at the man's attitude. And, despite his normal behavior, something seemed to overcome him.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I have done nothing but been nice to you since we've got here. I was polite in my greeting, and was looking forward to meeting my fiancée's parents."

He took a breath. "And yet, all you and your wife have done since our initial greeting is belittle me and attack my character. While I understand that you may be understandably angry at having to marry your daughter off, that is by no means a good enough reason to take it out on me. Furthermore, Miss Tsuruko was trying to help my case against you, since you were intimidating me. I would think that you would respect her opinion and listen to her, since she seems to be trusted by you."

Renji looked near apocalyptic, but his wife silenced him by touching his arm, then looking at Keitaro, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Finally, as you may or may not have noticed, this is hardly my choice. While I may have agreed to honor this whole stupid arrangement and marry Motoko, that is because you and my grandmother have conspired to have this happen. I did not ask for Motoko's hand in marriage, nor did I ever really want it. However, you have all but forced us into this, and I plan on making it work. So instead of intimidating me, why don't you try to get to know your future son-in-law and support your daughter?"

Even Keitaro himself looked shocked at the end of his rant. He began to fear that his show of temper would not be appreciated, when…

"Very good, Keitaro." Yuki said, clapping. Everyone looked at her. "You must forgive at least my act of haughtiness; I was merely testing you and your resolve. I have spoken to Hina at length about this, and she thought that this would be the best way of drawing you out of your shell. I am sorry for the obvious bully act, and I applaud you; not many would've dared to speak up against me nor my husband. You have shown a great amount of character today, and I respect you for it." She beamed at Keitaro, who looked shell shocked.

Yuki then turned to her husband. "I think he'll make a fine match for Motoko, wouldn't you say?"

Renji looked less than happy at the thought, but grudgingly nodded. Smiling, his wife turned back to Keitaro and Motoko, who had her mouth opened comically.

"Very well. Welcome to the family, Keitaro Urashima."

A/N: This chapter is not my best work…I'll probably come back later and edit it a bit to make it longer. However, I have hit a huge writer's block, and I can't seem to shake it. It sucks…

That being said, I'll likely be taking yet another hiatus, although this time I actually have a good reason. Apparently I have somehow acquired a huge debt (over $4000 to be precise) and I need to somehow figure out what is going on before I get slammed for something I never even did.

Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP, and also redo this chapter.

Until next time.

~The Doc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ugh, finally getting some time to sit down and work on this…these last couple of months have been more hectic than normal. I haven't been home as much as I would've liked, so I couldn't focus in on writing like I would've liked to. Blah…well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Five: New Surroundings

* * *

><p>Keitaro stared up at the ceiling in his new room. It was honestly more interesting than anything else in the room, seeing as how the walls were barren. It certainly didn't feel hospitable, much like his fiancée and her sisters (excluding Tsuruko).<p>

After Yuki had formally welcomed him into the family, most of the Aoyama sisters had been flabbergasted at the decision, especially after seeing their parents bully him. Motoko in particular had been agitated by it, and as soon as their parents excused themselves, she let her ire be known…by attempting to sever his head from his body.

Needless to say, Keitaro had requested that he not sleep in the same room as his fiancée. Or anywhere near her room. Tsuruko had agreed readily, deciding that she did not want to wake up to discover the poor man's dead corpse.

So here he was, on the other side of the dojo of Motoko. He would be honest with himself, he was slightly fearful for his life. Rightfully so, seeing as how his own fiancée had tried to kill him earlier in cold blood. At least Tsuruko seemed to care about him…at least a little bit, anyway. The other sisters seemed to not like him at all; a couple of their glares were as hostile as Motoko's, and that was saying something.

With that, Keitaro fell into a fitful sleep…

* * *

><p>"…" Renji Aoyama glared at the assembled group of people in front of him. His daughters and wife stared back at him, obviously concerned.<p>

"…Motoko." He said.

Motoko actually jumped at his voice; the way her father was glaring, she knew bad things were about to happen.

"Y-Yes, Father?" She asked.

"Where is your fiancée?" There was quite a bit of venom thrown into the word 'fiancée'.

"I-I do not know, Father. He and I slept separately last night. He all but insisted on it." She replied, conveniently leaving out the reason why he had insisted on sleeping far away from her.

Renji's eye twitched. "Yoshie!" He barked.

"Y-Yes Father!" The startled 22-year old replied.

"Go wake up our _esteemed_ guest. And be sure to tell him that I would like a word with him later."

Yoshie gulped and nodded, quickly leaving to find her younger sister's wayward fiancee.

Yuki rolled her eyes at her husband's attitude.

* * *

><p>Yoshie quickly located the room that Keitaro had elected to stay in the previous night, and knocked a couple of times, hoping that he was up and ready. After a minute or so, she sighed, and cautiously opened the door.<p>

"Excuse me, Urashima?"

She quickly saw the lump on the bed that was obviously Keitaro.

"Urashima? It is time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Yoshie tried again. No such luck.

She walked over to his slightly snoring body. "Urashima…Urashima. Urashima!" Each time she called his name, her voice got a little bit louder. But to no avail. Keitaro simply refused to wake up.

"Urashima! Ura-" She got cut off as Keitaro suddenly rolled over, unintentionally tripping her. She fell towards the floor, or rather, what was between her and the floor.

"Ooomph!" She grunted as she landed hard on top of Keitaro. His eyes momentarily flew open as her lower body hit his, but when her head met his with a rather peculiar sound (similar to that of coconuts), he passed out instantly. Yoshie had a similar fate, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she left consciousness. The resulting scene was that of Yoshie laying on top of Keitaro in a rather intimate matter, which would later cause quite a bit of humiliation for both of them (and a fair bit of pain for Keitaro). But that would not be for another ten minutes or so.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Kenji's twitch was getting worse by the second. One might wonder why he didn't just get up and look for Keitaro himself. It had been five minutes since Yoshie had left, leaving only about another five for them to be discovered. As if he had known this himself, he suddenly turned to Motoko. "I've had enough of this. Go find your fiancee, and bring him here NOW. Also, tell your sister that I will be having words with her later."<p>

Motoko gulped.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO!"

Motoko jumped, yelped "Yes, Father!", and ran from the room.

Perhaps if someone else (like Tsuruko, or even Yuki) had been selected to go instead, this whole next ordeal could have (and most likely would have) been avoided. But they hadn't, and the ordeal wasn't avoided, so here we are.

Motoko, mostly in fear of her father's rage (although she had her own rage at her 'worthless' fiancee), slammed open Keitaro's door. "Urashima! Wake up this instant! You are-"

What exactly Keitaro was will never be known, as Motoko's eyes registered the sight that greeted her. Yoshie. Her sister Yoshie. Was on top of Urashima. In a intimate pose. She was straddling him, her head directly over where his heart was.

Motoko didn't know how to process this scene. She could NOT process this scene. Yet, her eyes weren't lying. So she reacted the only way she knew how to.

"!" Her cry echoed throughout the land. Windows shattered, birds went flying, cars exploded! That is a slight exaggeration, but the intent was there. And said cry also had the bonus of drawing the attention of the rest of the family.

After somehow prying Motoko off of Keitaro (the former in the process of beating the life out of the latter, who was still unconscious), and splashing cold water on Yoshie and Keitaro (much to their confusion, especially Keitaro, who was in considerable pain), they tried to get the story straight.

As some of you readers out there may or may not know, Motoko is a man-hater. Therefore, any of the events that are about to spew from her mouth should be considered as pure fiction. That being said, this whole story is fictional to begin with, but we shall not go down that paradox waiting to happen.

"That-that-that-that PERVERT! He was trying to-to rape Yoshie! He had pulled her down upon him, and was violating her and he was groping her and he was-" Motoko was on a rant, and nothing anyone said or did would stop her. So, everyone tuned her out.

"HEY! My family will not tune me out!" Motoko cried.

After the author was done repairing the fourth wall, she kept on ranting anyway. Since the author built an extra fourth wall to be safe, he is very confident in saying that everyone was still tuning her out.

Some of the more reasonable of the group (in other words Tsuruko) was trying to get the real story out of Keitaro and Yoshie. From what she could understand, Keitaro had been asleep the whole time, and was only guilty of tripping Yoshie in his sleep. And even then, Yoshie was not at fault either, since he had refused to wake up.

After conversing with her mother, who in turn somehow managed to curb Renji's anger at Keitaro, they all proceed to combine their efforts into calming Motoko down. This took several hours, and lasted most of the day, due to Motoko's man-hating crusade and MOST CERTAINLY not the author's laziness to write out a lot of plot and character development.

So this leaves us at sometime before supper. Keitaro had been in his room most of the day, avoiding Motoko and Renji (which one he feared more was debatable), and just otherwise keeping to himself, finally ventured out of his room to go have supper. He happened to meet Yoshie along the way, who blushed at the sight of him. But before she could get into the dining room, Keitaro decided that he needed to apologize.

"Um, e-excuse me…" he said.

"What is it?" Yoshie replied, her face still red.

"Well, I just wanted to say-I'm sorry. For, y'know, this morning." Keitaro said sheepishly, his hand behind his head.

Yoshie waved him off. "Nah, don't worry about it. Look, I know it wasn't your fault. Sure, you could've woke up the first time I called your name, but that's hardly the point."

"All the same. I still feel a bit responsible for this entire situation."

"…You're an odd one, you know that Urashima?" Yoshie teased, taking a bit of pleasure from the blush emanating from the man. "It wasn't even your fault…but since you insist, apology accepted. You might be a decent man after all, Urashima."

"Please, call me Keitaro. Whenever one of your family members say Urashima, it's always so…" he struggled to find the right words.

"Hostile?" She finished for him, smiling slightly. "Very well, Keitaro. You may call me Yoshie as well. After all, calling us all Aoyama will most likely be very confusing."

"Alright, Yoshie. Thank you so much for your-" And then fate pulled yet another cruel card on Keitaro. He tripped. Over what will never be known (most likely his shadow, scholars would later speculate), but trip he did. Yoshie, with her fast reflexes, was able to catch him. However, she was not fully expecting him to weigh as much as he did, and they both fell, once again in a provocative pose. This time, he was on top.

Both teens faces went bright red at the awkwardness of it all. "Erm, s-sorry." They both stammered at the same time.

The awkwardness was just about to increase.

Once again, Motoko Aoyama walked in on her fiancee and sister in an indecent fashion. Yet another blood-curdling scream arose from her throat. And this time, nobody was able to pull her off of her so-called fiancee. After she was sure he was dead-and she even thrashed his corpse a bit more to make sure-she stalked off to 'comfort' her 'molested' elder sister.

Of course, the law of comedy anime states that the main character can never really die, so the story's not over yet. But Keitaro saw the other side that day. And he almost welcomed it; until his immortality kicked in.

Immortality sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD, I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this up. It should've been done a long time ago, but the internet was acting up through the end of December and until like three days ago. It sometimes worked, but it was kind of a hit-and-miss type thing. I had to be lucky for it to work. But yeah. No excuses for me. *Hits self on head*

On another note, I hope everyone has had a happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, birthdays (I celebrated mine December 21st, for those of you who may or may not care), and any other holiday/special occasion I haven't mentioned.

Still not very proud of the length of the last couple of chapters, but with my seemingly never-ending writer's block…yeah, it makes me want to bash my skull in. So, I'm not going to make any promises about when the next one is going to be up. I also have had a fair bit of life problems lately (a couple of failed relationships, fights with a friend, fights with family, etc.), and I expect that there will be more to come. But hopefully I will get a huge stroke of inspiration soon, and get the next chapter up.

With that, again, I apologize, and hope all of you enjoy this rather short chapter.

Until next time!

~The Doc


End file.
